1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system comprising a scanner unit for optically reading a document image, a printer unit for forming an image on recording paper, and a control unit for controlling the scanner unit as well as printer unit, and more specifically to an image forming system in which the scanner unit and printer unit are accommodated in different housings.
2. Background of the Invention
There has been provided a digital copier, as a conventional type of image forming apparatus, wherein, for instance, a scanner unit for optically reading a document image and a printer unit for forming an image on recording paper each are accommodated in different housings respectively, and an operation display section is incorporated in either of the two housings.
With the conventional technology described above, although a scanner unit and a printer unit are accommodated in different housings, an operation display section for displaying an error and status is provided in only one of the two housings. Therefore, when checking the operation display section for error or status information, it is necessary to make sure the information is for the desired housing or unit. Further, if a housing or unit is an object for error or status checking is separated from an operation display section, there has been a problem associated with inconvenience in use thereof.
Also when a scanner unit and a printer unit are accommodated in different housings respectively, a power source unit (PSU) has to be provided in both housings, so that there have been such problems as cost increase for the apparatus and inconvenience of providing a plurality of external power supply units.
Also, a power cable, a cable for connecting a signal cable for communicating video data, and a serial communication cable are each required to connect the scanner unit to the printer unit. Therefore, the connection cabling becomes complicated which makes the system appear cluttered and reduces the appearance.